Body Heat
by LeighJ11
Summary: Daryl comes back from a hunt to find Beth curled up in his sleeping bag. Seems she's looking for a way to get warm. Winner of the Ultimate Bethyl Fic List "I can explain" writing contest.


**Hey guys! So I realised that because of A03's feature of one author being able to upload a fic and then attaching the co-author, when Wallflow3r uploaded this fic I forgot to do so here! This is Body Heat, the fic we used to enter the 'I can explain' competition hosted by the amazing Ultimatebethylficlist! We won the competition thanks to anonymous voting (thank you so much everyone) and with the votes out we're allowed to post! Enjoy mine and Wallflow3r's joint fic!**

Daryl's brows knit together on his forehead as he approaches his bedroll in the otherwise empty hallway, only to find it occupied. He tenses, his back so bare without his bow and right when he might need it too, but a closer look and he relaxes, registering the flock of blonde hair poking out of the top.

He bites the inside of his lip for a moment looking at that tuft of hair and then turns to go, catching a creaking floorboard on his second step with the heel of his worn, dirty boot. Beth springs out from the bedroll bolt upright, shoving her knife out in front of her with bleary, tired eyes.

Daryl's mouth twitches with an oncoming smile but he forces it down into a scowl. "The fuck're you doin' in my bed, girl?" He growls.

Beth's eyes grow wide like saucers as her face flushes beet root red. "Wait, I can explain!" She says quickly, climbing out of the sleeping bag. "M'really sorry Daryl, I was really cold an' you were out huntin' so I just thought…"

Daryl feels his face soften as she rambles and drags her hand through her dishevelled blonde waves. He takes a moment to just take her in and it steals the breath from his lungs. Jeans slung low on her hips, button undone; he knows it's because they're too small since he got them himself.

Seems he underestimated how full her ass is, the curves of her body thicker than they were eight months ago, more of a woman and less of a girl. Though with the way food sources are going recently, it won't be long until they do fit her perfectly.

The thought makes a bolt of panic shoot through him. He can't let anyone starve, least of all her. Regardless of why, the flaps of denim flop open so he can see a peek of white panties and it seems she's taken off her jacket to get in the sleeping bag.

He knows it's warm in there but it's nowhere near as warm out of it, and her nipples are peaked against her t-shirt. Jesus Christ, is he even holding her eyes without giving himself away? Because he feels like they're all he's looking at, them and the tease of her underwear scarcely covering her mound, the skin above starting to become her flat, soft belly.

Snap out of it.

"It wasn't a come on or nothin'!" Beth squeaks, giving him the distraction he's looking for as she wrings her hands together anxiously; they go red under the onslaught of her self-inflicted abuse.

Daryl snorts to cover a smile, "Obviously."

Beth's eyes narrow at him and the silence stretches between them for a beat too long. "Why obviously?" She asks in a clipped tone.

He cocks his head at her, wondering if she's serious. Surely it is obvious. Has he really gotta spell it out for her? But she's staring at him with big, blinking blue eyes and he realises he does. She's so innocent, so pure; so different from him that she's practically another species.

Now he feels weird for what he's about to say, as if he was too presumptuous. "Erm, y'know. Like… you waitin' in my bed…" When she still looks confused he presses, "for me to come back… get in…"

A dawning realisation registers and she smiles softly. "You don't think I'd wanna fuck you?"

The language punches him in the gut and he's like a floundering fish as he tries to find his jaw again and the first, most fucking stupid thing that comes out of his mouth is, "Would you wanna fuck me?" At the flare of her eyes he stutters, "Fuck, I didn't mean, I mean, I meant- er, I didn't… shit, girl, y'know what I meant!"

His fingers come up to the back of his neck, rubbing furiously as his darting eyes look down and away.

Beth's lips twitch into another smile when he braves it and looks at her again, her head tilting back slowly as she continues to stare at him. "Why not?"

Daryl's head snaps up as he shoots her an incredulous look. "'Cause you ain't the kinda girl to go slummin' it."

She blinks back at him, unshaken in a way that makes him feel nervous and his skin feel too hot; too tight. "I don't know what kind of girl I am," She answers softly.

Daryl huffs a laugh and then glowers at her. "Yeah, well, I do. I do know. Daddy's girl. Straight A student. Bet you even sang in the damn church choir." He spits.

Beth's eyes widen a little in surprise but she doesn't bite back, just waits for him to continue.

"Girls like you cross the street to avoid men like me. That's what you would'a done before and it ain't no different now."

She actually sighs. "I mean, if you don't wanna fuck me, you can jus' say…"

When their eyes catch she actually looks disappointed.

"Don't joke 'bout shit like that," he answers quickly until he realises she's serious.

Shit, what does he say to that? He doesn't want her to feel all self-conscious that the likes of Daryl Dixon won't fuck her because it's not true. Hell, it is so not true.

"An' I didn' say that anyway," he murmurs, deep and rusty, the words slipping out before he can catch them.

Her mouth splits into a grin and she catches her tongue between her teeth. "So, you do wanna fuck me?"

"Girl, have you seen you?" He growls.

Beth's eyes widen from where they were just shrinking again and his cheeks flush so red he wants to dunk his face in a bucket of water. Holy fuck, he's such a fucking idiot. Who says shit like that out loud? Now Beth's gonna think he's some messed up, perverted dick.

Suppose he can't do any worse than he's already done. "You ain't exactly ugly by any stretch'a the word, girl. You're fuckin' beautiful. Any man with a pulse s'gonna be fallin' over himself for you."

"That's stupid," Beth answers immediately. "That's so stupid," she adds more vehemently. "I ain't… I ain't Maggie or-or-"

He can't believe he's having this conversation but five years back in a shitty trailer with Merle and a floor littered with crunched beer cans, he wouldn't have believed this life either so here he is. "You ain't gotta be anyone but you, Beth."

She flushes and looks at him with shimmering, round eyes. "Careful, I'm beginnin' to think you're a real sweetheart under all that dirt."

Daryl snorts and jerks his chin to the sleeping bag. "Stay in it. I'll find somewhere."

He turns and starts walking, wondering if the room at the top of the hall is empty since pretty much everyone has slept downstairs. It's only really Hershel and Beth up here. He's stopped just as he reaches the door by her hand on his bicep, pulling him back.

"Where you gonna sleep?" Beth asks when he looks at her.

"Here," he answers, pressing down on the handle and glancing inside.

When he looks back her breath is coming a little too fast, hard nipples straining against the worn fabric of her top with each heave of her chest. Something is different; he can feel it deep in his bones. Her eyes are lingering on his mouth as hers opens but the words don't follow.

There's a delay as though she's holding them back and instead he can feel all the beats in-between. The rabbiting beat of her pulse where her wrist brushes against his tensed muscle. The drumming beat of the rain on the roof, surrounding them so clearly he can almost feel it on his skin.

"Your sleepin' bag will be a lot warmer with you in it," she says, her voice perfectly steady but he feels her pulse quicken against his bicep.

"Girl… Beth," He all but groans as he feels his own pulse race alongside hers. "Your daddy would have my dick."

Her big, blue eyes dance back at him with all the ferocity of the sea and he sways like a ship to wreck. "Not if I have it first."

Daryl's pretty sure his eyes have fallen out of his head. She wants him. She wants his dick and if she wants it, if they're allowing for such things then surely he can want too. He can have what he wants. He glances down the hall and then grabs her wrist, hauling her inside.

Beth's breath bowls out of her and it's like he's awakened something in her, something no one sees on the surface, something he didn't even see. His breath bursts out of him next, seconds after he shuts the door when she pushes him back against the wall, a smile decorating her mouth.

He growls and lunges toward, taking her by her round ass filling out his palms and slamming her against the wall. "Been thinkin' 'bout this ass for days."

She groans, her nails digging into his bare biceps and her spine arches, ass pressing into his hands. "Your hands feel so good."

Daryl ducks his head and mouths at her throat, saliva spilling over his tongue at her scent. It's even better when her skin is in his mouth, soothing his taste buds. Beth moans softly, tilting her neck for him like an offering and it flares in his dick, swelling it thick and fast.

He groans back at her and digs his fingers deeper into her ass, nails biting into the denim. "This ass. Fuck." Without even thinking, he rolls his hips against her covered mound, moaning low and hot into her flesh. "You want this, girl?"

"Want it?" She gasps incredulously. "I need it, Daryl. I need it now."

Shit.

Both hands squeeze the juicy globes of her ass until they feel muscle, and yank her up his body, her legs wrapping around his waist and climbing him like a tree. She's breathless as she settles, her mouth insistent on his throat, licking at his skin and moaning like he's the best thing she's ever tasted.

His fingers press into her waist and slide down the back of her jeans, his head tilted back for her lips and leaving burning, sucking kisses. "Wanna see you."

Beth pulls her head back to look at him just as he slams her against the back of the door. Her legs slide down to the floor shakily, trembling as they take her weight for a moment. When he looks at her and she looks back at him through her lashes, her eyes are dilated so wide, his cock gives a desperate throb.

Rough, merciless hands tighten on her waist and he spins her around, her fingers curling against the door frame as she moans. He yanks at the waistband of her jeans, denim catching on her soft milky flesh as he desperately tugs the hard fabric down her thighs.

His hot palms quickly cover her red raw skin, kneading her soft naked flesh so hard she gasps. "Jesus, Daryl."

Daryl groans as his forehead presses against the back of her neck, hot breath streaming down her back. He's almost nuzzling now, a steady growl low in the back of his throat from the teasing roll of her ass against his dick.

The growl rumbles from his chest against her back and shoulders before he moves his lower body away from her. Cool air fills the space he left, hitting her skin for a moment before his hand lifts into the air and then comes down hard, so huge it spans both of her bare ass cheeks.

A shattered moan tears out of Beth's throat as she jerks upwards under the slap, her stomach tightening with shock until his other hand presses flat to her taut stomach. The moan that leaks out of her mouth is pure arousal and paired with the loud slap filling the air, Daryl feels weak in the knees.

There's a moment where he squeezes his eyes closed and wonders if this is too far. She told him she wanted to fuck, he's reciprocated because he wants to fuck the life out of her, but she never said he could do this.

She never said he could put his hands on her and experiment with his desires on her soft, little body. "Beth…"

Beth groans where her face is pressed against the door, offering her gorgeous ass and jiggling it. The skin beneath his palm shifts and he notices how truly hot it's grown with his slap.

"Don't stop, God, please," she begs breathlessly.

Daryl pushes out a laboured breath as he folds over her body, the breath blowing against her cheek; his jaw clenched against hers. "Girl, your ass is so juicy I need t' take a bite," he growls into her flesh.

"Do it," she gasps. "Taste me."

He shudders, torn between doing what he's imagining or staying where he is. Stretched over her spine, one hand cradling her belly and the other on her bare ass, his mouth to her cheek, he doesn't want to move. When she squirms for the second time though, he does.

He drops to his knees with a thud that is dangerously loud. Someone might've heard he thinks vaguely, someone might come to see what it was, but he's too far gone to stop now. His hands fall to her ass and smooth the soft flesh of her round cheeks with his rough palms.

He grunts, low and animalistic in the back of his throat as her skin melts beneath his blackened fingertips. It should shame him, the way his hands leave dirty marks across the perfect, unmarked surface of her body but instead he stares in awe, feeling a heat flare in his gut as he marks her.

His nose falls between the dip of her ass as his eyes fall to half mast, hands pushing her cheeks apart to make way for his mouth. Beth tilts her hips back and parts her legs wider for him. The invitation of her body throws coals on the fire in his gut, burning in the irrefutable knowledge that she wants him to eat her.

So he does.

Gingerly at first, his tongue flicks out and slowly licks the bottom of her swollen pussy lips. They're hot beneath his tongue and wet, making his mouth water with the sweet taste of her juices. She moans softly, pushing her cunt out and further into his face.

His hands grip her by her hips and pull her closer as he laps at her slit, smothering his face in her pussy. His mouth fills with her slick mess and his nose fills with the scent of her arousal.

Daryl pushes his tongue deeper, licking eagerly between her lips; lapping at her clit, her lips and her hole in a blur of tongue and eager moans. On the next pass of his tongue over her pussy walls, her walls flutter and she keens, high and desperate. The noise wraps around his spine and burns white hot through his veins.

"Oh god, Daryl. Fuck me. Please, fuck me," Beth moans wantonly.

He falls back on his haunches in a daze, bringing a hand up to wipe at his mouth, now dripping with her wetness. "Girl, you don't gotta ask me twice," he murmurs, hands a fine tremor as they fall to his belt.

There's a tremor running through Beth's legs too, quick and repeated. He soothes his hand over her ass and then curls his fingers around her hip, fingertips as gentle and reassuring as he can make them.

"You're shakin'," he says quietly, concern furrowing his brow as his thumb dances slow circles across her skin. "We can stop. Jus' say the word an' we can stop."

Beth lets out a broken, semi lucid laugh that pulls his head up like it's on a string. "God no! Please. I don't wanna stop. I'm just… I'm excited."

His eyes narrow where they're fixed on the side of her face. He hears her perfectly, but the words wash over him without sinking in because they don't make any sense.

When he doesn't respond, she turns her head over her shoulder and smiles softly. "Does that surprise you? That I want you so bad m'shakin'?"

His eyes flutter closed, his hand on his belt practically forgotten as he continues to stroke her gorgeous skin. "Jesus, Beth…"

There's an excited sparkle in her eye when he opens his own again. Leaning one hand on the door she reaches the other around to cover Daryl's scarred knuckles and squeeze, pulling apart her sticky lips. The voice in his throat dies when he sees the glimmering wetness hidden there like treasure.

Holy fuck.

He doesn't move. He doesn't breathe. He doesn't say anything because he can't. All he can do is stare, awed and enraptured, at this beautiful fucking girl. This beautiful fucking girl who is going to let him fuck her.

Who wants him in a way he's never been wanted and can't fully understand. His mind and his body are reeling when her voice brings him back into the moment.

She's still looking at him, head over shoulder and hand tangled with his, spreading her pussy lips wide. "You can cum on me," Her cheeks flush red here, deep and dark red high in her cheekbones, "Cum on my skin… wherever you want."

His own cheeks grow hot as his blood starts to pump too fast around his body; her words speaking to him on a primal level and awakening raw need inside.

Daryl growls and surges into action, tearing his belt from its loops and pulling free his weeping cock, the tip as soaked as Beth when he looks down. She gasps softly and reaches for him, fingers curious as they play through his pubic hair and wetness.

He groans against his teeth and watches with half lidded eyes as she drops lower, spreading her legs and tilting her hips; offering up her glistening pussy to him. "C'mon, Daryl. Show me how much you want me."

Pressing her against the door, he covers her back with his broad chest, burying his face in the cradle of her shoulder as he plunges his cock up into her pussy in one ruthless thrust. Beth grunts under his weight, fluttering walls clenching and overwhelming him with tight heat.

Daryl empties his lungs heavily, eyes swimming; a strangled moan pouring from his throat as pleasure paralyses his entire body. A higher moan joins his and he feels it where his teeth are wrapped around the corded muscle of Beth's throat.

The sound makes every nerve ending in his body light up. He draws back and slams into her again just to make her cry out for him and she does; louder still. He's unrelenting as he pistons in and out of her, making her sing her arousal just for him.

Each thrust of his hips as hard as the last, each moan as loud and frenzied as their bodies spiral upwards in a crescendo of shared pleasure. Her dizzy moans feel as incredible as her pulsing cunt; knowing how much pleasure he's giving to her just pushes his own higher and higher.

The sounds they're making slam into him consistently: the wet slap of his cock in her begging cunt, the peel and stick of their sweaty legs, the moans in her throat and the growls in his.

At some point she let go of her ass cheek and now she's folded against the door. It barely rattles despite the pounding they're giving it, her sweaty cheek pressed to the wood as she turns over her shoulder as much as she can to look at him, eyes wild and lust blown, hair frizzy and damp with sweat.

Balls deep inside her, he finds that this is the perfect moment to realise how fucking stunning she is. So stunning. The blue of her eyes and the white of her skin and the pink of her mouth. Colours that everyone has in various shades, but not everyone is as bright and vivid as her.

Not everyone makes him feel like this or makes him feel like he wants to do this. Bury himself; lose himself. He can't remember the last time he even had the urge, the thought, until Beth. Not when he first met her but gradually, slowly and then all at once.

Now he falls over her body like he's falling to his knees in prayer and he supposes he is because he's worshipping her, in all the ways he knows how. Mouth on her throat again, tongue lapping at her sweat and cock slowing to a massage so intense he can't see straight.

"Beth," he whispers, with nothing else to say and no way else to explain it, to express it: what he feels and how she makes him feel. "Beth," he chokes again and he thinks she gets it because her eyes yawn and her fingers find his bent neck. Her slender digits flex against his thick muscle and then dig into his skin, holding on to him as she gives herself completely.

"Daryl," she whispers back, hot and urgent, and made so much more so by the slap of their wet, swollen flesh. "You feel so good. So good."

Daryl grins against her sweaty cheek, turning his forehead so it rests against her cheek bone where her own head is turned. He parts his lips and mouths at her cheek, hips pumping soft and shallow like he's not trembling from head to toe with the effort, knees week and head fuzzy. Beth moans deliriously, moving her hips in the shallow space to catch the orgasm she's chasing. "I'm so close," she whimpers.

"Don't I know it," he rumbles softly, another grin on its edge. "Can feel you, so tight an' hot."

It's not a lie, not according to her pussy walls that clamp on him so hard and fast his teeth snap together with a crack, releasing the skin of her throat. Beth's knees buckle and hit the door with a resounding slam.

The noise, the edge of danger at being caught, the smell of her skin all over his body undoes him. Her back arches and her ass presses, her cunt swallowing him and he really don't know what else he can do but lose it.

Lose himself, his sanity, his cum. It all spirals out of him and he barely has the sense to pull his pulsing cock from her cunt in time to spray his cum all over her ass, howling with something akin to pain. Beth is doing little better, her legs jerking and spasming so bad he has to use his last lucid thought to band an arm around her waist and hold her up by the hips.

With his forearm braced above her head, he looms over her as they pant heavily into each other's mouths trying to catch their breaths. His arm tightens around her slim waist as the sweat on their skin cools and he feels a chill run through him.

He keeps her caged against the door with his body heat as he grabs the red rag hanging from the back of his jeans. Reaching between them, he gently wipes the mess from her ass cheeks; his mess. She hums, letting her head roll back onto his shoulder, eyelids and lashes fluttering like they want to close.

He tugs up the tight denim that her ass is almost too round and full to squeeze into, smiling lazily as she collapses back against his chest and lets him. He pulls up his own jeans with one hand, forgoing the belt for now and collapses back against the door, bringing her with him.

Her hands cover his forearm around her waist, fingertips dancing across the lax muscles and goose bump covered skin. Twisting her head, she looks up at him, wild hair framing her orgasm slack face. She looks beautiful and fucked out, beaming up at him softly, pink lips curled in a lopsided smile.

"Your sleepin' bag will be a lot warmer with you in it," she refrains from earlier, eyes sparkling with something he feels in his chest. Not heat. Not lust. Fun. This is fun, and they could have so much more of it together.

He leans his forehead against hers and hums in affirmation, "Yeah, it will be."

Her lips find his, moving against them soft and wet for just a moment before pulling away. He watches those lips split into a grin, cheeks fit to burst and he feels his own face ache as if mirroring hers.

"I'll get out before sun's up or your daddy really will have my dick," he rumbles against her temple.

Beth turns in his grasp to face him, blinking up at him owlishly. "He can't have it."

Daryl huffs a laugh at her stubborn little frown, creating a crease in her smooth, pale forehead, "No?"

She shakes her head, shaking away the frown, arms wrapping around his waist like she's done it a thousand times. "It belongs to me now."

He drags in a breath, hands sliding down into the back pockets of her jeans, cupping her ass and giving it a little squeeze.

"Girl, you can have anything you want," he says deeply, sincerely, pulling her tight against him. "I'm all yours."


End file.
